Extensive genome scanning techniques using automated fluorescent microsatellite typing methods in combination with linkage analysis have been used to demonstrate evidence of linkage to Schizophrenia on chromosome 6pter-p22. The collaborative findings based on analysis of 186 multiplex Schizophrenia families have been submitted for publication. Genome scanning techniques from this collaborative effort are being applied to ongoing studies of early onset periodontitis and cleft lip and palate.